jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dio Brando
|-| Part 3= |-| Part 6= |japname = ディオ・ブランドー |birthname = |namesake = Italian for God Ronnie James Dio DIO (band) Marlon Brando |stand = The World Hermit Purple-like Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20~21 (Part 1) 122 (Part 3) |birthday = 1867~1868JoJo 6251 |zodiac = |czodiac = Dragon |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = British |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Part 1-6 Blond (Manga, Anime, All Star Battle) Over Heaven Red (Novel) |eyes = Part 1 Red (Manga, Anime, All Star Battle) Part 3 Yellow (Manga, All Star Battle) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Dario Brando (father) Dio Brando's mother (mother) Giorno Giovanna (son) Donatello Versus (son) Ungaro (son) Rykiel (son) George Joestar (adoptive father) Jonathan Joestar (adoptive brother) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 Dio the Invader |mangafinal = Vol. 28 Ch. 264 Dio's World (18) |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Kenji Nojima (Young; Movie) Hikaru Midorikawa (Adult; Movie & Game) Isshin Chiba (Arcade) Tanaka Nobuo (OVA) Wakamoto Norio (Drama CD) Takehito Koyasu (Anime & All-Star Battle) |voiceactor ='OVA: Andrew Chaikin (English Dub) Marco Balzarotti (Italian Dub) }} , also known as from Part III onwards, is the main antagonist of Part I and Part III, though his legacy causes repercussions throughout the rest of the series as well. He is also the father of Part V protagonist, Giorno Giovanna. Appearances Part 1: Phantom Blood 'Childhood' When he first arrives at the Joestar Estate, Dio is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches and a pair of striped socks. He has blond hair and a handsome face. He also appears to have 3 dots on the lobule of his left ear, which seems to be a birthmark. 'Adult Years' Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Dio's attire hasn't had much change. However, his overall physique and height have increased significantly. During the events where Jonathan sets out to find the antidote for his father's illness, Dio dons a top hat and new flamboyant looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. 'Reborn Vampire form' Dio's clothing has changed quite a bit after his first battle with Jonathan; Most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate shirt and breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Part 3: Stardust Crusaders 'Shadow form' Dio does not have a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of his mansion. He has shoulder length blond hair. He is topless, exposing Jonathan's muscular body (of which his head is sewn in place) and wears green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists and heart-shaped knee guards. In the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, his voice is also distorted (an effect created by the writers to add mystery). This form of Dio is also called "Jyaaku no Kenshin Dio." (Dio the Evil Incarnate) 'Fuku form' Just like the Shadow form, only his entire suit is now colored yellow. Dio's face is seen, his hair is blond, wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. This is his form during the beginning of the Dio's World story arc. 'Enraged/Armored form' Dio transforming into his ultimate form, after sucking Joseph Joestar's blood. The description is like his fuku form minus the jacket and the heart-shaped hairband (which had been destroyed during Star Platinum's attacks). He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, losing his cool touch, and his hair is now disheveled, mostly oriented upwards. This is his form during the latter half of the Dio's World story arc. See also *Giorno Giovanna *Enrico Pucci *Diego Brando References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part I Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters